My Alpha
by ThatSelectedLunarCat
Summary: Wolf proposing to Scarlet


My Alpha

A bead of sweat formed on my brow. I was leaning over a steaming bowl of tomato soup, made with the tomatoes I grew myself, making dinner for me and my boyfriend. I could smell the tomatoes, they had the same scent that all my tomatoes do, sweet, crisp, and perfect. Just like a tomato should be.

I jumped as I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around to Wolf's beaming face. He had a smile for me and a smile for my tomatoes, but at that moment, he had a smile for both. My fingers brushed his hand, furry, clawed, and beautiful, and I took it.

"Hello beautiful," he said in his soft silky voice, "I can't believe I'm home so late. The last interview was at 5:00 in Paris. Getting there was a nightmare." He had been trying to get a job for the last few months.

"It's okay." I said, "How was your interview?"

"It went well but Scarlet, I have to talk to you."

"Okay, what?" I asked. His face had fallen, and he looked like he had when he asked me if he could be my Alpha after the rebellion a year and a half ago like he was scared.

"Not here." He said, "I need to take you somewhere better. I can't say this here."

"But the soup will burn! Tomato wasting is sinful, you know that Wolf." I said. It was true, he had decided that tomato wasting was sinful a month ago. That's how much he loved tomatoes.

"I need to talk. Emilie said she would make us dinner whenever we needed it." Wolf said. If he was willing to waste tomatoes, then this must be important.

"Okay," I said

I walked up to our room, and since I knew he was taking me on a date, I changed into a slightly nicer red hoodie and winged out my liner. I checked my hair in the mirror, and after five minutes of frustration, I gave up and pulled my hair up into a messy bun at the top of my head. I was ready for this.

I walked downstairs again, grabbed my portscreen, and shoved it into my back pocket. I tugged on some boots and followed Wolf out the door. We walked down the path, and then he led me out into the middle of our wheat field. We walked all the way across the farm, and out into the forest. The sun was just setting, and it cast a beautiful light through the canopy of fir trees. Wolf grabbed my tiny hand in his big furry one and led me through a maze. A maze of trees. Every five seconds, I had to duck to avoid bumping into a tree. We raced deep, deep into the forest.

He skidded to a halt in a clearing, almost knocking me over. The sun was almost gone, it would be dark when we went home.

"Scar, I have to tell you something." Oh, his voice was so incredibly beautiful. It sounded like music.

"What's wrong?" I asked. I didn't know what he had to tell me. He knew everything about me, and I thought I knew everything about him.

"Nothing, I just have a question." He said in his musical, animal voice.

"Okay." I wanted him to ask me, ask me anything. He was my Alpha, the most important person in the world to me, and I was dying to give him any answer.

It all happened so fast. One minute he looked like sweet little him, the next, he looked terrified. He was always so scared, so sad. He barely coped when I was with him, I couldn't imagine him on his own. This was how he got when he wanted to ask something of me, like when he asked if he could live with me.

I saw a spark of determination in his eyes, and he fished something out of the back pocket of his custom made jeans.

A while ago, Wolf and I had begged Cinder to make a law that wolf-sized clothing had to be sold in stores all over Luna so that mutants could have clothing. I was so proud of that law.

Finally, Wolf pulled his hand out. His fist was clenched like he was hiding something. His fingers were too furry for me to see what that something was. He squeezed his eyes shut like he knew this was going to hurt. Was he going to break up with me? What had I done? I loved him too much to lose him now! He was everything to me! I wanted to just cry at the thought of being away from him. It was too painful.

He opened his deep hazel eyes, and awkwardly bent down. Onto one knee. Oh my gods. he was proposing. He opened up his hand to reveal a tiny light blue velvet box. He opened it shyly to reveal the most beautiful ring I had ever seen.

It was silver, rimmed with diamonds, and perfectly dainty and stunning at the same time. In the middle was a huge ruby. It was breathtaking, the most stunning thing I could ever imagine. And it was here. It was real. Right in front of my face was my future, in the form of a ruby. Now that I think about it more, the ruby looked like a tomato.

"Scarlet Benoit. I love you. I love you more than anyone else in the world. I think you are the most amazing and beautiful person in the whole world. I want you to do me the honor of becoming my wife. Please."

My heart stopped beating. I stopped breathing. I started crying, pure tears of joy running down my face. I smiled. I don't remember really saying yes, but his reaction told me I did. He grabbed my tiny hand in his big one and slid my tomato ring on my finger. He started crying too, laughing and crying as he pulled me into an embrace and kissed me. I knew we were one, united, together, and nothing in the world was going to separate me from Ze'ev Kelsey. We stopped kissing for one second and I murmured,

"Scarlet Benoit Kelsey, I like that."

He laughed and said back, "I do too, my Alpha."


End file.
